From Beginning to End
by Carlypso
Summary: Godric and Ada have been together since the beginning and they will be together in the end. Godric&OC Oneshot.


**A story dedicated to a very good friend. **

**Needs to be betaed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ada had been terrified when she was tossed into a dark prison. She had hit the ground hard and quickly crawled into a corner of the room pressing herself into the cold dark stone. The cell was small, damp, dark, and reeked of human excrement. Hay was lazily tossed across the floor for what she could only assume was for bedding and warmth.<p>

Her bare feet suddenly felt frozen and she pulled them closer into her body, where she began to weep. Ada's village had been raided months ago by solders. They raped, pillaged and murdered many of the villagers. The villagers they didn't murder were taken and sold as slaves. Ada was one of the unlucky few. She would have much rather been murdered then sold as a slave. She was young, unwed, and worked on a small farm, so she fetched a high price on the market.

A voice suddenly interrupted Ada's crying and as she looked up terrified from her knees a boy came into view. He was young much like her, and filthy. She could tell just by looking at him that he had been in the cell for a long time.

He spoke again everything he was saying was in an unknown language to Ada. Confused by the new cell mate she responded in her own tongue, he too drew a similar look of confusion across his face. The young male quickly said a few words to her before drawing himself back to the corner he crawled from, leaving Ada alone.

Over the next few weeks Ada got to know her cell mate better. She didn't know his name, much like he didn't know hers. He would often say something to her in his foreign tongue that seemed to make everything a bit better, even if they didn't understand each other it was comforting to know that they were not alone in the cell.

They were brought food daily, and often the food they were brought was something that her family would have fed their pigs. They were often scraps of animal fat with small trimmings of proper meat. Anything else they were thrown was stale or in the process of decay. Ada was not proud of her self that she had to force herself to eat almost everything that was handed her. Often shoving it into her mouth and quickly swallowing, that way she couldn't taste what was given to her.

The spoiled food had lead Ava to become quickly sick and week. Whereas her cell mate had seemed to have gained immunity to the spoiled food, since she had never seen him sick. She could only imagine how much longer she would live, and even if she didn't want to die, she would gladly accept her death because it had to be much better than what was in store for her.

One morning Ada and her cell mate had woken to the cell being open loudly. The previous night had been extremely cold the two prisoners had huddled together for warmth. The man who stepped into the cell was the man who fed them; he quickly scanned the room in disgust snorting the horrible smell out of his nose. When he was finished he stomped over to the two half asleep children and grabbed Ada roughly.

Ada cried out in pain when he jerked her off the ground and pulled her through the hallways of what appeared to be a large castle. She was then thrown onto the floor of a room, before she was locked in. Scared and confused Ada crawled into a corner of a room and shook in terror.

She was unsure of how long she was in the room, before a large clean cut man walked into the room. He was much taller than her being full grown man, but he was also thick, and covered with a fit body which Ada recognized as someone who would have done blacksmithing from a young age. His hair was dark, against his darkish skin. He looked as if he had spent a lot of time in the sun.

His eyes, dark and emotionless quickly flicked over to Ada and he cringed in disgust at the smell that was radiating off her body. He could smell her filth from the basement, and for a second thought of throwing her into the lake, but he didn't know if his new pet could swim so he decided against the thought quickly. He didn't want his pet dyeing so quickly.

"Stand." He snapped, she understood what he was saying and quickly stood understanding that this new man must have been her master. A gust of wind rushed through the room and Ada suddenly found herself standing beside her master. Frightened that he moved with such inhuman speed she pressed her back harder into the wall. He seemed pleased by her reaction and before she even had the chance to register what was happening, her master grabbed her by the roots of her hair and swung her around the room.

The next few hours were a blur to her as she was thrown across the room beaten, and viciously raped. The pain between her legs was almost unbearable as he used his inhuman strength and speed to dominate her. She had tried very hard to allow herself to pass out knowing it would be the only way the pain would stop, but the creature who held her prisoner wouldn't let her.

When he was finished hours later she was dragged back to her cell and thrown back onto the floor. She couldn't think because of the pain that was radiating off her body and simply lay on the floor. She hadn't realised she was crying until a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into their chest.

Ada had finished crying after what seemed like hours, and simply lay on the dirty ground wrapped in her cell mates arms. He murmured something under his breath that caused Ada to stir her eyes up to his face. It was dark and she could barely see any part of him, the only thing she could see was the faint outline of the side of his face, as well as the soft blue-grey eyes that were watching her intently.

"Godric." He said with a heavy accent, Ada knitted her eye-brows together in confusion as he waited patiently for her to respond. She didn't understand what 'Godric' meant, and she had no idea what he was trying to tell her.

He began to mutter something which she assumed was him talking to himself, before he cleared his throat and used his free hand to pat his chest before repeating very slowly, "Godric."

Ada nodded her head understandingly at what he was saying, his name was Godric. She used her small hand to touch his chest and repeated her new found information. He chuckled when the words slipped through her lips with difficulty, she couldn't pronounce his name correctly but it didn't matter to him.

"Ada." She said softly drawing her hand away from his chest and touching her own. He nodded his head, almost in agreement softly muttering her name back. She smiled hiding her head in his chest before falling asleep exhausted and still throbbing in pain.

Over the next few months Ada and Godric slowly started to teach each other, their language. They often used rocks to draw on the wall during the early morning hours, since it was one of the only times they could fully see anything. They would draw poor drawings of animals and other creatures on the wall, all of which lacked any written language both not being able to read or write.

They became very close friends, eventually coming to a point where they could talk to each other in very cryptic conversations that would sometimes leave the other confused. During the winter months they spent most of their time huddled together for warmth, only leaving each other's embrace if the other was taken away to see their master.

Eventually spring rolled around and they were both pulled from the cells to the upper part of the house. Although the upper part of the house was much warmer and cleaner the experience was much more horrible for both of them. They had discovered that they were part of a test that had a few more test subjects and they were the only two that had survived. They had won the 'privilege' to be their master's two new slaves.

Their lives were now more horrible then the cells, because at least in the cells they were left alone for large amounts of times, on the upper part of the house they were constantly tortured, and forced to clean during the day. They were both confused by their master's odd sleeping patterns, and would never question it because their time spent away from their master was the time they tried not thinking of the predicament they were in.

It didn't take them long to figure out that Ada was their master's favorite. She was often subjected to his cruelty. Godric often could hear her screams of terror from another room as their master forced herself upon her. She would then be thrown into the slave quarters bruised and battered; here Godric would tend to her hushing her in a tongue she didn't fully understand.

Godric was too subdued to his master's sexual perversions, but not as often as Ava. Godric's punishments were typically methods of torture. When he was he too was tossed into the salve quarters where he would pick himself up from the ground and over to the small buddle of blankets he called his bed. There he would curl up and pull himself into his self. That was until Ada would crawl into his bed with him to which he would accept her into his arms. He would pull her into his chest where he would rest he would bury his nose into her hair and breath in her sent.

The next year passed slowly and they both spent most of their time curled up together, often both in extreme amounts of pain. It was during these times that emotions started to stir between the two. They both had become uncaring and spiteful towards the world around them, but remained caring towards each other. It was during the winter months when they were huddled together that Godric muttered something to Ada she didn't understand. She looked up at him confused as he started to explain what he had said in an embarrassed rush of words.

She could only understand a few things he was saying like, word, meaning, and feeling. But she didn't understand what "amô" meant. Godric gave up brushing his fingers against the smooth skin on her face, which was surprisingly the only place on her body that didn't have a mark. She watched as new emotion crossed his eyes as he watched her face, her eyes were a stunning bluish green that reminded him of the endless amounts of water beside his village.

Without thinking he pressed his lips to hers, she squeaked not expecting the actions from Godric. After a few seconds he pulled away from Ada to examine her face, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly swollen from his. She fluttered her eyes open in understanding, amô meant love. He loved her.

"Amô?" she asked watching Godric nod his head shyly, she couldn't contain the smile on her face as she pressed her lips to his softly, she pulled away to mutter "amô" to him which sent a wide smile across his face.

The next few months passed quickly because for some strange reason their master had been distracted. The torcher and rape had almost come to a stop, but it seemed that the sessions had gotten worse. It was during this time that Godric and Ada had become curious about each other's bodies and started to explore. They had both never realised that there was more to sex then the torture and pain they had experienced with their master.

They did everything within their power not to get caught by their master, because they knew if they got caught there would be hell to pay. They couldn't imagine the punishment and they didn't want to.

On night Godric had sleepily ran his hand from Ada's hip to her stomach pausing when he felt something strange. Confused with the new shape of her tummy he sat up tiredly starting Ada awake. With a look of confusion on his face he forces Ada to roll onto her back where he proceeded to poke and prod at her stomach. After a few minutes of Godric's curious prodding Ada became self-conscious and forced his hand away.

Her stomach had felt strange to him, is curved softly but unlike its normal self if felt like there was a large amount of water trapped inside her body, similar to the feeling of animal skins he used to fill with water. He tried to assure he that was everything was okay when she pulled away from him a second time. This time when she refused his touch he grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her stomach and forced her to press on her stomach. The immediate look of confusion crossed her face. They both were in awe at Ada's body because they had no idea what was wrong with her.

They both later figured out what was wrong with her when her small stomach became rounder but not by much. Ada was with a child and they both had no idea how she had become pregnant. Godric had instantly become fatherly thinking that somehow the gods had blessed Ada with the gift of life, and slowly started to formulate a plan in his head.

He had thought about escape before, but he never dared to attempt it because he feared for both of their lives, but with Ada carrying something so precious he wanted to risk it. If there master found out he would kill both Ada and the child in her womb.

There escape never happened, Ada one evening while cleaning their master's chamber had been approached from behind. Ada didn't even hear the master approach when he grabbed her by the roots of her hair and slammed her into the wall. Dazed Ada reached up to touch her forehead that was covered with blood.

"You think I wouldn't notice that you and that bastard have been screwing?" He hissed throwing her to another side of the room, he was angry and the more Ada tried to escape the more rage that built up in his chest. "I can smell the vermin in that dirty womb of yours." He hollered slamming his fist harshly into her stomach.

Ada felt the most extraordinary pain she had ever felt in her entire life, she couldn't breathe. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the sick smile on her master's face. Her master didn't waste his time dragging Ada back to the slaves' quarters ignoring the blood that started to pool between her legs.

Kicking the door open he tossed Ada's lifeless body into the room startling Godric to stand. A look of pure terror passed his face when he had realised Ada had been tossed onto the floor bleeding.

The next few days Ada spent alone scared and in pain. She would never truly talk about what exactly happened to her in the room, because at the time she did not understand completely what she saw.

Alone and terrified she waited for Godric to return. When the weeks turned into months, and then a year passed. Ada was positive their master had murdered her lover and quickly grew into a state of depression. Her master continued to have his way with her, but she spent the rest of her days sitting in front of a window in her room.

One cold night Ada was sitting in her room, staring out the window when she heard the door slam open. She hardly jumped when the door opened anymore because the only one who ever came through it was her master. There was a quick brush of air that passed through the room that was common when her master ran through. In the vision of her eyes she could see the shadow of a man standing beside. She closed her eyes expecting the worst from her master when a voice interrupted her.

"Ada?" Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly looked to her right. Beside her was Godric, Ada suddenly couldn't catch her breath. Tears started to spill down her face as Godric watched her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and started to pray under her breath. Godric could not understand fully what she was saying but he understood the pain she was in. She though he was a spirit and that he was possibly there to swallow her soul.

"Ada." He said again softly reaching out to cupping the side of her face. Ada flinched when his cold skin touched her warm flesh, he could hear her heart beating harshly. Godric tried very hard to control himself, he had missed her so much that the only thing he wanted to do was ravish her and feed from her. He knew if he did he would end up killing her.

"So cold." She said softly pulling away from his skin, her eyes flickered up to him in fright. She knew he wasn't human, but she didn't know what he was. Her heart began to beat faster. The soft patter of feet rang in Godric's ears; he knew Ada couldn't hear them so when he pulled her from the chair she cried out in fright.

He couldn't think of the words he needed to say to her for her to understand so he muttered to her 'safe'. When he said this to her he meant two things, the first he wasn't going to hurt her, and the second he was going to run away with her. He was going to take her to safety, away from the cruelness that had been pushed upon her.

Ada fearful nodded her head, she didn't understand what he had meant by safe but she allowed him to pull her down many hallways. After many twists and turns, they had found their way out of the manor. Ada hadn't been outside in so long, that for a moment she stumbled stunned no only by the darkness, but how cold it actually was outside.

"Quick." Godric said tugging on her as he pulled her towards the woods; he wanted to get a good distance away from the manor. He feared that they would never get far enough away before their master noticed, and he was right.

Suddenly Godric was thrown to the ground and a harsh hand backhanded Ada landing her on the ground stunned. She hadn't heard the older man approach but then again she never had. Godric composed himself and stood up trying to fight of the much stronger older man.

Ada watched in horror as they both fought, each healing their blows rapidly. Terrified of what she was seeing she pushed herself up off the frozen ground and started to run towards the forest. This was her only chance to escape and she was going to take it.

Her master noticed her attempts and harshly hit Godric with a blow that would take him a few minutes to recover from. Shifting his weight harshly he ran over to Ada grabbing her by the roots of her hair, without a second thought he ripped his sharp fangs into her neck. He didn't care how messy the bite was because the intentions were to drain her and by the time Godric had recovered Ada was lying dead at the feet of her master.

Godric cried out in pain as he cradled her still warm body in his arms. She had meant everything to him, and now she was gone.

"I hope you learned your lesson. When you're finished bury her" His master spoke curly watching the bloody tears spill down Godric's face. Godric was in too much pain to care what he said to him. With a snuff his master turned his back on Godric, and walked back inside his manor.

Ada couldn't breathe when she woke up and when she tried to inhale she inhaled soil. The taste was unappealing and as she tried to move out spit it out she realized she was constricted on all sides by dirt. She couldn't even open her eyes. In a panic she attempted to dig her way out of the dirt finding it very hard to move any of the soil around her because it was mostly frozen. The sudden panic of being buried alive flashed through her mind as she struggled to push herself out of the dirt.

Without warning a hand grabbed one of Ada's wrists and sharply pulled out of the dirt. Ada cried out in pain when her wrist was released and when she was fully pulled out of the dirt. The air was cold and Ada could hear sounds she never even could imagine she could hear.

A hand laced its self in the roots of her hair, jerking her head back sharply so she could see the face of her master. She kitted her eyebrows in confusion, as she felt something in her lower stomach. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and as she watched him curiously she could feel it getting stronger. He harshly forced her off the ground refusing to break eye contact with her. A smile was crookedly spread across his face as he studied his new creation, he could feel the bond forming between them, and he knew that now Ada would never be able to leave.

A sharp pain radiated through his chest as he examined his new childe, stunned he looked down at his chest before exploding into a mass of blood and flesh. Ada dropped to the ground week, and stunned from the new substance that covered her body. The feeling that was building up her chest was no gone, Ada was now shaking in fear.

"Ada" A voice called out to her, stopping her from obsessively wiping the thick stringy mass off herself. Her eyes quickly flickered up to see Godric; he was covered in the messy remains of their maker and had a large boyish smile on his face. "Free." He muttered to her pulling her up off the ground and slamming hips lips on her.

* * *

><p>A thousand years passed, since the night Godric murdered their maker. Ada and Godric had spent almost every single moment together. Godic was a good teacher and Ada caught on quickly. At first she didn't know what she was, but had been convinced that she was some kind of demon, because in her language there were no words for what she was.<p>

They had been though much, which included the slaughtering other vampires who tried to kill them for the crime Godric, had committed. Eventually the vampire committee stopped sending vampires after them, because slowly the committee was destroyed, a few by the hands of Godric and Ada.

Their hunting styles were completely different, so the only time they spent apart was when they fed. Godric was more brutal and savage then Ada, destroying mostly everything in his path, whereas Ada liked to pick and choose her victims over the course of a few days. They were usually large males, and she liked to seduce them, toucher them, they brutally kill them.

Ada also had no interest in watching wars, and when Godric often followed raids, she would take off by herself staying close but far enough away to not take part. Often men would come across her and if they found her on a bad day she would slaughter them. Ada found no pleasure in killing more than her dinner.

One night Godric had taken off to follow a small raid of Vikings, Ada quickly took no interest and shuffled off to find something other to do. She found entertainment in following a small family of deer. She had no intention in killing them, but found it a lot less boring the just standing around and waiting for Godric to finish his interest in the raid.

She didn't have to wait long when Godric returned covered in blood, a smile on his face. It was rare for Ada to see him smile so when she curiously glanced at him, he cupped her cheek. She ignored the smell of blood on his hand as he gently kissed her smudging his nightly catch on her lower chin.

"Come it's time to rest, tomorrow I show you my gift." He said in Swedish, they had learned a few languages over the years, they found it much easier to trick humans if they could speak many languages. Ada nodded her head in agreement interested in what kind of gift Godric was talking about.

The next night Godric showed Ada back to the spot he had prepared his surprise; Ada had taken her time walking behind him slowly. She was not interested in what Godric had to show her. She was sure it couldn't be as interesting as she thought, and the bottom of her stomach told her she wouldn't like it.

Godric had stopped at a dark path of recently dug up dirt, the human eyes couldn't have seen it, but Ada could tell there was small movements from beneath the dirt. When a hand shot out of the dirt Ada angrily hissed at Godric.

"NO!" Ada hissed at Godric who looked surprised that Ada was angry. He knew Ada craved a child; she had often stolen children from villages. Trying to keep them for herself, and he was now giving her what she wanted. He had created the perfect child for them.

"He is ours Ada." Godric said quickly watching Eric pull himself from the ground. For a moment Eric sat on the ground exhausted, his eyes looking at his maker and the now strange woman who was angrily hissing.

"He?" She hissed, her fists clenched, "Kill it! Kill it! I don't want it." She spat venomously. Godric was confused by her actions, and watched Ada anger flash her teeth at him. If it were anyone else he would have killed them.

"No Ada, he is our son." Godric said softly as he tried to reason with her anger. A shriek came from Ada when Godric spoke to her, her temper kept flaring higher and higher. Eric sat on the ground both in awe of her beauty, and the anger he had never seen in a woman.

"If you won't do it then I will!" She snapped grabbing Eric by his throat and lifting him off the ground, she pulled back her free hand ready to rip out Eric's heart. Godric acted quickly grabbing Ada by the back of her throat and throwing her across the clearing. She hit the ground hard, and if she were human he would have worried about her.

It wasn't common for Ada to be out of control but when she did Godric always over powered her, often fighting with her until she was put back in her place. Godric saw her as his equal, his mate, his lover, and his best friend. He never saw her as someone greater or less than he.

Ada didn't stir for a few moments, as he allowed her body to heal, when she was finished she stood up from the ground ignoring Godric's and Eric's gaze, bloody tears slipping down her face.

"Ada?" Godric asked watching her, what he assumed was her collecting herself. Suddenly Ada let out an ear piercing scream, running through a small clearing of trees he had thrown her by. Both Eric and Godric watched in silence as she disappeared into the night.

"A woman is only good if she gives birth to children, Ada had that taken away from her." Godric said to Eric his eyes still on the cleaning Ada had just ran out of. He could still hear her screeching and breaking trees. "She will come around one day, and then she will be a good mother to you. Now come, you must feed." Godric said, ignoring the gaping look on Eric's face. He had so many questions about Ada, and some would never be answered.

Ada went missing for a week; Godric patiently followed her teaching Eric as they followed the massive body count she left behind. Many towns they went through were empty, and what few humans were there, stayed hiding inside their house as they passed through. There were a few unfortunate souls who were out during the night moving bodies away from their village that Godric taught Eric how to hunt.

They finally found Ada in small burning village, tearing a man apart. Eric was in awe at how much destruction one small teen girl could have caused, but kept his mouth shut as Godric approached her. When she caught his sent, she wildly looked up at him, her fangs out, without warning Ada threw the man's intestine at Godric missing him, but splattering blood over Godric's clean clothing.

He was immediately enraged, she had been missing for weeks, and she had dared to disrespect him by throwing a humans remains at him. He leapt at her teeth bared. The couple fought fiercely, and as Eric watched from a distance in awe of their power. Eric knew Godric would win. Godric was older then Ada by a year, but that year had given him the strength he needed to defeat her.

Ada cried out in pain when they crashed through a house and landed on the floor. Godric had pinned Ada's wrists above her head. She tried to struggle but found her strength had left her and angrily gave up, letting Godric have his way.

His lips crashed on hers, as he forced her dress up around her hips, taking her greedily. This would be the night that Eric would learn that when Godric and Ada fought it would always end up with Godric as the victor, and as his prize he would take Ada.

Six months later Ada still had taken little interest in Eric, often hissing at him when he approached her. Eric was in awe by her, and started to call her Frigg. He knew her name, but he found the name Frigg suited her much better.

Ada had taken great offense to the name, and had attacked Eric when the name had slipped past his lips. If it wasn't for Godric's watchful eye over Eric she might have killed him. On one night Godric and Eric both watched Ada pull flowers from a tree. The flowers were shut tightly and she sighed sadly when she peered at them. She missed flowers being open, and beautiful in the sunlight.

"Go, get Ada to take you to hunt. Tell her about Frigg." Godric commanded, he watched Eric skeptically walk over to Ada and exchange a few words with her that resulted in her glaring at Godric.

"Godric told me I should speak to you." Eric said softly, as if not to alarm her. He stiffened his body waiting for Ada to attack him at any moment.

"I do not wish to talk with you." Ada said spitefully, her eyebrows were knitted together in distaste. She didn't like Eric, and the more Godric attempted to get her to like him, the more annoyed she was with his presence.

"It's about Frigg." He said stiffly as he pressed his lips together tightly. He tried to hide the emotion on his face as he watched Ada try to ignore him. He wanted her to accept him, because he always felt like he was walking on egg shells when he was around her.

"That disgusting name you keep calling me!" She snapped walking deeper and deeper into the woods. She was following the faint sent of humans, one she knew only she could pick up. Godric wouldn't have been able to pick up the sent for another mile, and she assumed because Eric was never able to pick up smells like she did that it had to a female trait, much like her being able to pick up higher frequency of sounds.

"It's not disgusting." Eric muttered, his face twisted in frustration. Ada pretended to ignore him hearing him clearly; his mind reeled with thoughts as he tried to find a way to talk to her without getting his throat ripped out.

"Frigg is the wife of Odin, queen of Asgard!" Eric said, he could remember a time when his father spoke fondly of the gods, Ada huffed.

"I do not care for any religion." Ada said, she didn't know anything about his religion, and she did not know who the people spoke of, only that Vikings often spoke of Odin, and Asgard.

"She is the goddess of love, fertility…." Ada grabbed his throat before he could finish.

"Do not speak of things which you know nothing about." She hissed tossing him to the ground, her anger had quickly flared up, and Eric knew it was only a matter of time before she took it out on him. She always took her anger out on him.

"She is also the goddess of motherhood…" Ada had pulled her hand back to slap him when he quickly finished "I care for you as my mother." Ada's hand remained in the air, her face was crossed with confusion. She could not understand what he had said to her, and she could not understand why he saw her as his mother. She had been nothing but cruel to him. She pulled her hand back a second time to slap him but angrily clenched her fist and ran away leaving Eric sitting in the forest alone. He sighed grateful that she had not slapped him, because he was sure with the force she hit him with it would have broken his jaw.

Eric straightened himself out, standing up then walking over to a log where he sat down, waiting for Ada to return to him. He knew if he left to go find Godric, Ada would have been furious he hadn't stayed where she left him.

An hour past as he patiently waited for Ada to return, bored he had started to doodle in the dirt with a stick in his hand. For what few moments he sat alone in the forest he forgot one important detail Godric had taught him. Never let your guard down. A group of men that had been scouting the forest that night, well aware of the three human like demons who were hunting nearby villages.

They had stumbled upon Eric and in their hands held silver chains and wooden stakes. Eric was none the wiser when they tossed the silver around his neck and pulled him to the ground. He tried to fight off the three men, but couldn't move stunned by the burning pain around his throat.

"Quickly, kill it before the others show up." The one man quickly muttered pushing one of his friends; he nodded his head nervously before raising his stake up in the air to kill Eric. A sudden gust of wind caught the men off guard and the sound of their friend's heart being ripped out of his chest paled their faces.

"HE'S MINE!" Ada hissed jumping forward and blocking her face from the second chain of silver one of the men threw at her. It hit her, her skin hissed as it bounced off her and fell to the ground. Ada grabbed the closet man to his biting down on his neck and ripping out the side of his throat. The other man horrified tried to run before Ada dropped the man she was holding and grabbed him quickly draining all the blood from his body. When she was finished she tossed him aside and turned her attention back to Eric.

She grabbed the chain with an end of her dress then peeled the silver from Eric's burning skin. Eric immediately sat up, free from his bonds, and when his wounds had healed he rubbed his neck in curiosity.

"Sliver is the only metal that can burn our skin, and render us defenseless." Ada said softly ignoring the curious glance Eric had given her. He wasn't sure that he had heard her claim him as her own, but he didn't want to push it.

"Let's go Godric will be worried." She said softly, standing up from the ground and slowly making her way towards Godric.

* * *

><p>Between Godric and Ada fighting over the stray children she brought home, the children Godric tried to kill, and the many wars Ada was forced to take place in. The trio eventually made it a thousand years. Eric had decided to make his own prodigy and left to be with her much to Ada's dismay. It was around this time Godric had taken a position as sheriff in Texas.<p>

Ada had no interest in politics and simply became a 'house wife', taking care of small things. Ada wished she could say she was happy that would only be a half truth, she and Godric had changed over the years and they were no longer the people they once were. She figured this happened to most vampires after so many years, because Godric felt the same, if not more strongly.

Then suddenly one night without any warning Godric had gone missing. Ada had tried to remain stable but she simply fell apart at the feeling that welled up in her chest, and over the days she became even more upset reverting back to old habits, and sitting in front of windows for large periods of time. She could not imagine being alone, and the idea pained her greatly.

Isabel had come to the decision that she would call Eric, and have him help in the investigation. Stan grew angry and tried to voice his concerns to Ada who simply didn't care what they did to bring back Godric, just as long as they brought him home safe.

Isabel went out of her way to make sure Ada was the smallest bit happy, knowing Godric would not be pleased if he returned to see Ada sitting in front of windows, so she asked some of the maids to bring in their children, and for the moment this seemed to make Ada happy.

Eric took only a few days to show up, and when he did he showed up with another male vampire and a blond human. The human was the most interesting to Ada and when she entered her home, curious questions began to arise in her head. Eric with a human girl was strange to her, Eric much like Godric in his youth did not care of humans, and would rather dominate them.

Ada gathered up the small child in her arms, placing it on the side of her hip, the child yawned tired grabbing a tight fist around the breast of her dress and leaned its warm face against her shoulder.

She quietly found her way to the living room interrupting the bickering between all parties. The human stood stunned that such a young woman would walk into the room, where and the rest of the vampires stood silent because of her age. They could sense the strength in her body, and a few wondered why she simply did not just attack the church herself.

Ada wore a white dressed that flowed to the ground. She quickly handed the child off to Isabella (who looked distraught at what to do with a child). Ada's movements were gentle; she looked more like a swan swimming across a lake then a vampire walking across a floor. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a French twist that was held together with a sparkling butterfly clip. The clip in her hair was old, but well kept. Godric had acquired the clip for her sometime during the depression when a woman had sold it for money.

"Eric." Ada said softly whisking her way over to the tall Viking. The anger on Eric's face almost seemed to disappear as she walked into the room. Sookie and Bill both had no idea who she was, and when she laced her arm trough his and guided him to the couch they both watched confused.

"You are still very fond of teacup humans." Eric said simply, watching Isabel hand the child off to another human who left the room quickly. It reminded him times when Godric would steal whatever child Ada had brought home and either killed it (which was most likely) or returned it to a village.

"Yes, very fond of the _teacup humans._" She smiled, curling her legs up onto the couch. For a moment Eric almost forgot why he was there, until he realised that Godric was not hovering around Ada like he usually did.

"Why haven't you done anything?" he frowned, he half expected Ada to go into a rage but when she sadly smiled at him, tightly squeezing his hand. He knew he was become angry with her for no reason.

"I don't know anything about politics; let alone how to run a rescue mission." Ada said softly, Eric nodded his head in agreement; knowing it was in fact very true. Ada could be seen as a typical woman, she knew how to sew, make clothing, and do an array of things he could consider useless. She was simply still stuck in a time where that was expected of women. In other words Ada was useless when it came to certain things, and she never cared enough to change. Godric had always taken care of her, like she with him.

"You cut your hair." Ada said with a smile, Eric half expected her to scold him, he had after all had longer hair for a very long time, he had never before had it so sort. Ada wouldn't let him do such things to his hair. He opened his mouth to say something to her when she gently brushed a few short strands behind his ear.

"I like it very much." She said softy, there was a loud grunt from Stan who was angry that Ada was wasting their time. Eric couldn't help but cup Ada's cheek with his hand and kiss her forehead. Something he had always done when it was just him and Ada.

"Now if were done, back to the plan. I say we just go in there and kill all those fuckers." Stan said loudly. Everyone in the room stirred to look at Stan who was more than ready to go on a large killing spree. Isabel immediately fought back an answer and quickly everyone in the room begun to fight over what they should do next. Ada simply sat silently beside Eric who was quickly becoming angry with Godric lieutenants.

Ada figured she must have been day dreaming when Eric stood up, unlatching himself from her side. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on but Ada found herself alone in the room with the blond human who was staring at her with interest.

Quietly Ada slipped off the couch running her cool fingers under Sookie's arm and pulled the somewhat terrified human into another part of the house. Sookie started to mindlessly babble on about things as Ada pulled her into a room, it was very feminine, and looked nothing like the rest of the house. For a moment Sookie stood stunned at the glass cases that lined the walls.

Inside most of the cases were old trinkets, mostly hair clips, rings, clothing, books, and other things Sookie quickly looked into the case closest to her, inside was a few things, none of which had any meaning to her. Neatly placed on one of the shelves sat a black and white picture with a woman in a nursing uniform. It took Sookie a few moments to realise that it was Ada.

"You were a nurse?" Sookie asked slightly surprised and excited at the same time.

"No. It was common for vampires to hide and pretend to have careers. During the wars Eric and Godric often took part of them, where as I saw no interest." Ada said softly from a doorway she was standing behind, Sookie could not see what she was doing, and didn't want to intrude.

"They took that picture because that night they were doing profiles of all the nurses, they mistook me for a nurse that worked there." Ada chucked at the memory, she tried very hard to smile in the picture, trying not to hide the look of displeasure that crossed her face.

"It's one of Godric's favorites." Ada said softly, Sookie turned around to see Ada holding fabric in her hands. A look of sadness was crossed against her face, and Sookie had tried to think of a way to comfort the woman. But how did you comfort someone as old as Ada.

"You love him don't you?" Sookie asked, almost hitting herself for being stupid.

"We have been together for a very long time." Ada answered, clenching her jaw in sadness, "I do not know what I would do without him."

Sookie simply nodded her head. She could think of many things to say, all of them which would have sounded stupid. For a moment Ada looked as if she were about to cry but quickly composed herself handing the bundle of clothing to Sookie.

"Try these on." Ada commanded, she knew Sookie was going to fight her on it, but the sternness in Ada's voice told Sookie that she shouldn't question Ada.

* * *

><p>Eric couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself when he saw the smile on Ada's face. Godric was home, and as they greeted each he felt as if Godric was back where he belonged.<p>

Godric ran his hand along the back of Ada's neck and gently pulled her face closer to his brushing his lips against her forehead. Quietly the couple made their way in the house, Eric was surprised Ada didn't ask many questions, but he was sure later that she would fuss over Godric, making sure he was alright.

The couple silently made their way to a white love seat in the corner of Godric's office. Ada had pulled herself close to Godric, her arm loosely around his. She was curled up, her feet hiding under her long dress that flowed onto the ground, and Godric sat almost lazily beside her.

People quickly lined up to speak with the sheriff who remained silent through almost all the encounters. Ada nodded to each person thanking them for their kind words, when everyone had finally finished speaking with Godric. After Eric's feeble attempt to see if Godric would eat, Ada and Godric were left alone.

"I couldn't be without you." Ada said leaning her head on his shoulder. Godic's body stiffened at her words, he was selfish not to think of what Ada would think about him wanting the true death. Ada shifted her head to look at him her eyes round and filled with sadness.

"Is that truly what you want?" She asked, Godric swallowed harshly thinking of the right words. He could only find the word 'yes' which came out in his thick accent. There was a time where she wouldn't have been able to understand what he was saying to her, but now she could read him like a book. She nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't think of a fate worse than not being with Godric.

"Then this is the path we shall take." She said softly, gently Godric kissed her temple. The answer was more then he would have every wanted, even if he wanted the true death, he didn't want to leave Ada alone. She meant everything to him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before there was a loud commotion from the living room. They both silently pulled away from each other, and swiftly walked into their living room to see a the entire room standing and watching a single human in the middle of the room. He was shivering in fear, and as Ada stepped out from behind Godric he flipped open the dark coat wrapped around him.

No one in the room had enough time to react properly, but Godric had enough time to grab Ada and shield her from any possible harm. The force that hit him was strong and managed to slam them both into a wall of China behind them. Every piece of china fell to the ground smashing into pieces from the force.

As quickly as the explosion had happened it was over. The sounds of groans of pain, and the smell of death quickly filled their nostrils. Gently Godric pulled Ada from the wall studying her as she rolled her eyes from the back of her head to focus on his face. Godric quickly studied her to make sure she was alright before completely releasing his grasp on her.

"My China." Ada cried looking at the wall that held her prized possession. Over the years she had taken great pride in her collection, always putting them on display. Eric would tease her about it, telling her she did strange things like humans did. Ada never found it funny.

"We must make a call." He said to Ada before she even had the chance to grovel over the broken china. Ada nodded her head, the red rims of oncoming tears lining the bottom of her eye lids. Gently he held out his hand for her, ready to take her along with him on their journey.

* * *

><p>Ada never liked Nan Flanagan, and she was positive that Nan Flanagan felt the same way about her. Nan had often had conversations with Ada as she tried to convince her to join the political world, because a two thousand year old, young looking woman would do amazing publicity for the AVL.<p>

Ada always turned these requests down, because she was 'a woman of a house, and not one that fought for the rights of others'. This had made many people very angry, so after months of trying to get Ada to join they simply stopped trying. Ada would not budge from her home, and Godirc's side.

After a long conversation with Nana Flanagan, and very confused exchanges of words between the people in the room. Ada and Godric had found themselves standing on the roof, the cold wind blowing in their face. Ada had her back turned, as Godric softly spoke to a crying Eric who was bagging, for him and Ada not to do what they were about to.

There was a small ripple of fear in Ada's chest as she carefully eyed the direction the sun was coming. She hadn't seen it in two thousand years, and she wondered many things about it. She of course knew what a sunrise looked like, she had seen many pictures, but seeing it with her own eyes, would be more amazing then the pictures. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed her when she thought of what it would feel like to bathe in the sun. She no longer remembered much of her human life, and what little she did remember was few years before she was turned, when she was with Godric.

Eric's words quickly changed to Swedish as he bagged and pleaded. Godric and Ada had never seen Eric in such a state, in fact they couldn't recall a time they had ever seen Eric cry.

Ada could clearly see the brimming tears in Sookie's eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Quietly Ada unclipped a bracelet from her wrist, and then pulled a dazzling hair clip in the shape of a butterfly from her hair allowing her long locks to fall loosely to the middle of her back.

"Here." Ada said, handing the trinkets to Sookie who at first appeared reluctant. Sookie would never know it, but the trinkets Ada handed her where her most prized possessions. The bracelet had been a gift from Godric many years ago, and the only thing that could closely resemble the meaning of it would be a wedding ring. Whereas the hair clip had been a gift from Eric, years after he had been turned.

"Please, I would hate for them to burn. They would look more charming if someone could put them to good use." Sookie opened her mouth to fight with Ada, she wanted to beg Ada and Godric not to meet the sun, but Ada had disappeared from her side before she could say anything.

Ada stood by Godric who looked up to her with sadness. Eric was still on his knees bloody tears streaming down his face. No matter what words Godric could say, he could never comfort Eric. Gently Ada smiled at Godric before turning her attention to Eric, who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She gently cupped Eric's face, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"I love you, like I love my own son. Please be save Eric." Ada said softly using her fingers to wipe away a few of the bloody tears slipping down Eric's face. A look of sadness crossed Godric's face when he heard Ada speak of their child; he had not known she knew the gender, for she always found it too painful to talk about.

"It's time for you to go." Ada said softly, leaning forward to kiss his temple. Eric knew he could no longer fight what was going to happen, and silently stood up. The pain he was feeling was unimaginable. With tears streaming down his face he gently cupped the side of Ada's face before shamefully walking back into the hotel.

Ada's silently turned to Godric who was waiting patiently for her. Silently the couple embraced each other as they both silently waited for the sun to peak over the tall buildings.

"A boy?" Godric asked softly, Ada turned her face towards him, the same pain and sadness crossed her face many times before when they tried to talk about it. A single bloody tear ran down her cheek as she nodded her head awkwardly. Godric gently wiped it away from her face.

"I have waited long enough to be with him Godric." Ada assured him, her voice was quite enough for him to hear and for Sookie to hear nothing.

"Yes we have." Godric said softly planting a soft kiss below her hairline.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
